the_future_is_wildfandomcom-20200215-history
100 million AD
---- }} 100 million AD, also called the Age of Diversity, the Hothouse World, and the Mid Futurassic, is one of the hypothetical time periods focused on in The Future Is Wild. As it is the middle period of the series, the timing of its beginning and end is a little confusing, but according to the timeline in The Future Is Wild: A Natural History of the Future, the (approximate) year 100 million AD is when the time period of the same name ends.The Future Is Wild: A Natural History of the Future 100 million AD is a period of great diversity. The world has heated up since the ice age of 5 million AD, creating jungles and swamps teeming with life, whilst the rising sea levels replace much of the land with vast, shallow inland seas. Antarctica has drifted north and is once again covered in rainforest. Many kinds of animals, such as reptiles, fish, birds, and invertebrates, begin to diversify and grow. The toraton, one of the largest animals to walk the Earth, evolves in the Bengal Swamp; complex giant siphonophores cruise the Shallow Seas; and the Antarctic Forest is home to giant predatory insects. However, the mammals do not do well, and by the end of the time period only a few, highly specialised species remain. The period ends with the 100 million AD mass extinction, which wipes out most vertebrate life on Earth, including the last of the mammals. Life and 200 million AD. The toraton, a giant tortoise, is one example.]] Due to hot and humid climatic conditions, 100 million AD is a period of great biodiversity for both plants and animals. are becoming dominant - a sign of things to come.]] , a complex sailing machine composed of thousands of polyps.]] Much of the land is covered in rainforests and swamps, which are full of various kinds of plant. Some trees, such as the grass tree, have even managed to colonise extremely high altitudes. However, marine flora and similar organisms suffered in the 5 million AD mass extinction, and organisms such as corals have been replaced by red algae as reef-builders. The climatic conditions allow many formerly-small animals to grow much larger. The warm, shallow seas are cruised by giant marine invertebrates like reef gliders, giant nudibranchs, and ocean phantoms, boat-sized siphonophores which function as complex sailing machines. The Bengal Swamp is home to a variety of giant animals, including the dinosaur-sized toratons and the several-foot electric lurkfish. In the Antarctic Forest, although flutterbirds are the most diverse animals, giant insects such as falconflies and spitfire beetles are the apex predators. One animal group that does not do well in 100 million AD are the mammals. Having already suffered from mass extinctions at both the beginning and end of the 5 million AD ice age, by the end of 100 million AD, the only mammals left are "strange, highly specialized creatures". Extinctions The end of 100 million AD is marked by a catastrophic volcanic mass extinction which wipes out most vertebrate life on Earth. All of the large life forms of 100 million AD, adapted for life in tropical regions, go extinct. List of appearances *The Future Is Wild'' **1x01. Welcome to the Future **1x06. Waterland **1x07. Flooded World **1x08. Tropical Antarctica **1x09. The Great Plateau **1x13. The Tentacled Forest (cameo) **''The Future Is Wild'' (US) *''The Future Is Wild: A Natural History of the Future'' *''The Future Is Wild'' (fulldome show) *''The Future Is Wild'' manga **03. Bengal Swamp **04. Great Shallow Sea **05. Great Plateau *''The Future Is Wild'' animated series **1x01. Electric Fisherman **1x02. Extreme Bird Watching **1x03. Sky High Anxiety **1x04. Toratonnage **1x05. Think Big **1x06. Squibbon See, Squibbon Do **1x08. Phantom Fear **1x10. Be True to Your Crew **1x15. Shallow Pals **1x16. Parent Trap **1x17. Around the World In 80 Minutes **1x22. Ghost in the Machine **1x25. Queen of the Squibbons, Part 2 *''The Future Is Wild: The Living Book'' *''The Future Is Wild VR'' References Navigation Category:Time periods Category:100 million AD